Wizard of Fate
by Blades Spellbinder
Summary: A prophecy will come true, A boy will be chosen, A world will be saved
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ancient Prophecy of Zoltec the Great, Year 506, Year of Odin the Allfather:

_In times of Darkness, a stranger will appear from the shadows; He who wields the power of the elements and possesses a sword given by the gods themselves. _

These were the final words of Zoltec, the Greatest Wizard that ever lived on the face of Midgard before he was cast out by the most evil of the gods, Loki to limbo.

500 years have past and fate calls another youth to save Midgard from total annihilation.

Will he prevail or will evil triumph once again?


	2. Painful Beginnings

Chapter 1: Painful Beginnings

_**He who brings pain to the youth shall be severely punished in Hel**_

A boy seemingly at his early teens sat in a corner in the room. The room was full of barrels; the boy had silver hair and had green eyes. His hair was silver but quite messy.

The boy's face expressed untold sadness. His clothes were only rags; his skin was covered in bruises.The boy turned towards the door. The door opened,

"YOU!! SLAVE BOY!! GET TO WORK OR I'LL WHIP YOU AGAIN!!"

The boy stood up from where he was sitting at, he stared at the man, his face was indescribable because of the mask he was wearing, and the mask had a smiling face on it.

"Carry all these Barrels Outside! If you don't do it in under an hour, I will punish you severely! GOT THAT?!"

The boy merely nodded, the man walked out the door, slamming it with a lot of force that it made a large noise that echoed throughout the room.

The boy sighed, "When will this torture end?" He said to himself. He looked at the Barrels, There were hundreds of them, and they looked heavy as well. How could he carry all these barrels outside?

The boy started to carry the barrels one by one. He felt the weight of each barrel. The boy's skinny body was twice the size of each barrel. The weight was double, no triple his weight!! Still, he struggled to get all the barrels outside. 45 minutes has passed and there were still a lot of barrels to carry. The boy looked exhausted. He sat the in a cross sitting position. He knew he couldn't carry all these in 15 minutes time. He waited for his punishment.

"I see that you couldn't do it...FOR THAT YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!!!"

The man's whip slammed against the bare back of the boy. He screamed painfully

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT OBEYING ME!!!!"

The man whipped the boy several more time on the back. The boy's back bled severely,

His face showed pain, the boy couldn't help but cry.

"For your insolence, you shall have no dinner as well..." The man spat at the boy's face.

"Disgusting worm!!"

The smiley faced man walked out the door, leaving the boy sprawled on the ground.

The boy welled up in tears. He tried to speak,

"Mother..."

The boy passed out.

The darkness enveloped the boy, he dreamt of something he did not expect to happen.

"Where am I?" The boy could only see darkness, and then he saw something unusual in front of him.

"What's that?" He saw a picture of a woman, with beautiful blonde hair and her eyes were unique, her right and left iris had different color. The right iris was blue while

the left iris was red.

"M,Mother..." the boy looked a little bit closer at the picture, he suddenly had a flashback of the times.

Flashback begins

"Monster! You won't get my baby you maniac!!" The woman held a bloody sword,

around her was corpses of dozens of monsters. The woman was facing a man, wearing a smile mask; his sword seemingly alive as it pulsates and emanates a strange aura around it.

"Hmm, persistent Valkyrie...." The man started to laugh maniacally

"By my blood you shall not harm my son, the chosen one!!"

The two clashed

Flashback end

Blades tossed and turned and began to stir....

He was waking up....


	3. Relief

Chapter 2: Relief

The boy stirred, he can barely see his surroundings, and then a mysterious voice spoke,

"Wake up, you're safe now..." The boy turned to his left and saw a man who seem to be

In his forties, he had yellow eyes and long green hair that was pony tailed. His Skin was a

Lovely tan color, His body was twice the size of the boy. The man wore armor that was

as red as blood. The man spoke again; his raspy low voice was quite scary for the boy.

"Don't worry about that man, he has been arrested...." The boy was surprised at what he

Heard, inside, he felt relief at the same time pity for the man who was arrested, who tortured him endlessly day after day. The man spoke again,

"So what's your name Kid?" The boy weakly said "Baldric"

"Baldric? That man gave you that name right?" The boy merely nodded

"Well kid, nice to meet ya, I'm Theodore Crozenhart, Leader of the Guild, Blood Advocates and a Knight in service for King Tristam III."

Theodore offered a hand to the boy, Baldric. Baldric tried to lift his arm but couldn't even move a finger. He struggled to lift his arm, his face expressed all the pain he was feeling right now. The Knight quickly noticed this,

"Hey easy there, don't strain yourself, I think I know what to do with you..."

The Knight drew his sword; Baldric was shocked and covered his face with his hands.

Theodore tipped the shoulder of the scared boy. The knight sheathed his sword instantly after that.

"From now on Baldric, You shall be my apprentice..." The boy lowered his hands,

he felt pain surge again from his fingertips to his shoulder, Baldric finally uttered

something, "A, Apprentice?!" The boy tried to smile but it seems his face muscles can't react anymore.

"That's right, you're going to be a Knight like me!!" Theodore smirked at the boy

"Well then, so that you can forget your horrible past, let's give you a new name..."

The Knight thought of something for several minutes,

"I know! From now on your new name will be Blades!!"

Baldric now Blades spoke, "Yes, I think it suits me Mr. Theodore!!"

Theodore patted his new apprentice as hard as can be that Blades tumbled from his bed.

"Whoa! Sorry bout that, don't know my own strength!!" The Knight picked up Blades

And put him back in his bed. The boy finally laughed after several minutes.

"Now then, you rest, that bastard that kept you here must have treated you so badly these

Last..." The Knight was cut short when Blades cut him off.

"...Seven Years..." The Knight noticed he was contemplating, he saw tears come down

from those emerald like eyes.

"There, There Blades, the past is over now, we cannot change it, but we can change

the future..." Blades cried, trying to suppress his agony inside...

The Knight suddenly hugged the poor boy, the boy found comfort on Theodore's chest.

"Mr. Theodore, You were like my father ever was..." The Knight broke the hug.

Theodore tucked Blades in... "Goodnight..." The Knight walked out the door and

slowly closed the steel door slightly to allow some light to enter the room.

"Good night Mr. Theodore..." Blades closed his eyes and slept peacefully...

The next day, they left the horrible home of Blades' torturer. The boy was surprised at

what he saw, The sun was shining brightly, he saw a lot of people walking in and out of

buildings, People performing magic and armored men telling tales to the children.

"Well Blades, since that creep locked you in that cellar, you never got a chance to

see sunshine for the last seven years have you?" Blades wasn't even listening, he was

thrilled at what he saw, he had forgotten what outside felt like after all these years.

"Mr. Theodore...Where are we?" The Knight answered, "We are in the magic city of

Geffen Blades, where, magic is their way of life."

"Mr. Theodore who are those people?" The Knight politely answered,

"Just call me Theodore; oh those people are called wizards..." The boy continued to be in

awe. "They can control the elements freely, wizards also never grow old and is said they

draw their power from nature itself." Blades spoke, "I see, they are so cool!!"

The Knight sweat dropped,

"Yes, well they are amazing, now then let's get going shall we?"

"Where are we going?" Said the inquisitive Blades, The Knight replied

"Well you can't begin your training with uh...rags, so we will get ya some new clothes

first. Well, let's get going to my house..." The two walked around the arcane tower and

saw a big purple roofed house and its walls were painted with blue and indigo.

"Welcome to my home here in Geffen, Make yourself at home!!" The boy

immediately jumped onto the sofa, "So Soft!!" Blades bounced on the sofa several times.

"You just wait there while I get you some clothes. "OK Theodore!!" Blades continued on

bouncing the sofa.

The Knight rummaged through his wardrobe, "Whoa never thought I'd have this much

clothes, lets see here..." The Knight found his old swordsman uniform, "Yup this will fit

him nicely..." The Knight brought the clothes to an eager Blades.

"Now then try it on..." The Knight gave Blades the uniform...

The boy went into Theodore's room and changed, the Knight awaited Blades.

Blades came out of the room, "Well now, Blades!! You look like a new man uh I mean boy!!"

Theodore then took a sword that was hanging from a wall and gave it to Blades,

The boy felt the weight of the sword, It was light yet it's blade looked sharp enough

to cut a piece of steel.

"Well now, that there's a tsurugi, lightweight, easy to handle and best of all, powerful;

A standard swordsman weapon..." Blades stared at the blade, he noticed an engraving on

it.

"Spellbinder..."

The Knight explained why the engraving there existed.

"That's no ordinary tsurugi, that's been custom made by a wizard and a blacksmith,

the wizard infused all four elements to that there blade, the blacksmith also coated it with

10 oridecon stones, the strongest metal in midgard second only to mythril, metal of the

gods. The wizard also coated it with aether which makes a weapon indestructible. The

engraving there signifies the surname of the one who created it, in this case,

Spellbinder..."

Blades Replied, "I see, then what happened to the ones that forged that?"

The Knight answered, "Well, that's a family heirloom, I really didn't know

Who forged that but I do have an ancestor that has a last name Spellbinder.

That sword's been in my family for generations..."

Blades asked another question, "So are you lending this to me?"

The Knight smirked, "Yes, of course, that's the only sword here that you can carry for

now anyway..."

"Well then let's get to training..."

Blades only wondered what he would encounter in his training....

I'm sorry for making chapter one so short, Hope you bear with me -

Hope you liked this update


End file.
